Acheiving dreams is harder than it looks
by MasterSwordBeholder
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so it might be bad. Anyway, this is a story about Buddy, a Shinx wanting to achieve his dream and meet many Pokemon along the way. *Please review honestly and politely*


This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story, a story about a Shinx named Buddy and his journey with many Pokemon.

This story starts off with Buddy looking down and staring at the Beach ocean and growling.  
Buddy: [Growling] [Some other Pokemon stare at Buddy weirdly and murmur]  
Other Pokemon: [Whispering] W-what's he doing..?  
[Buddy would soon stop growling and realize he was just daydreaming]  
Buddy: Wha-..? [Buddy would look around, nervously and blushing a bit] Buddy: (Wha..? Was I...daydreaming..?) [Buddy would see the other Pokemon]  
Other Pokemon: [Shaking in fear and worry]  
Buddy: I-I'm sorry! I was just..daydream, yeah! [Buddy laughs nervously]  
Other Pokemon: [They all would leave casually, aggitated]  
Buddy: (I shouldn't just daydream like that...) [Buddy would walk to the Wigglytuff Guild] Buddy: Hmm...the Wigglytuff Guild...This place should help me acheive my dream. [Buddy would walk on the caged hole, not noticing it] Diglett: Who's footprint is it? Who's footprint is it?  
[Buddy would hear the Diglett then stay on the caged hole, shaking and terrified]  
Diglett: The footprint is Shinx's! The footprint is Shinx's!  
[Buddy would stop shaking and look towards the door with a couragous face]  
[The ground would shake slightly while the massive door slowly opens]  
[Buddy would walk in the Guild and look around the place, seeing many Pokemon he has never seen]  
[A Chatot would appear before Buddy, startling him]  
Chatot: Ah, and hello fellow stranger! Who might you be?  
Buddy: I-I-I'm Buddy, a Shinx who has come here to join your Guild!  
Chatot: Confident, are we? We shall see if Master Wigglytuff will allow you in.  
[They both head to a room with berries, tresure, and other goods around a Wigglytuff]  
Wigglytuff: Yes, you can join us!  
Chatot: B-But, you didn't even- [Chatot sighs] Nevermind..  
[Buddy is smiling wildly and his eyes gleaming in joy]  
[Wigglytuff hands a treasure chest to Buddy]  
[Buddy opens the chest]  
[The chest would contain a bag, a recruit badge, a map, and 500 Poke]  
Buddy: Wow! Is this all for me..?! Chatot: Yes, but treat it wisely. You only get this once.  
[Chatot would show Buddy around the Wigglytuff Guild]  
Buddy: Hey Chatot..?  
Chatot: Hm?  
Buddy: Don't I need a partner to actually become part of this Guild?  
Chatot: Ah, yes, you do, but you can worry about that later. You'll find a partner sooner or later!  
[Buddy smiles and continues to listen to Chatot]  
[Chatot would then show Buddy the beds]  
Chatot: Here are your beds! [Chatot points to the beds with his left wing]  
[Buddy would walk to the right bed and sit on it]  
Buddy: (They seem oddly comfy for beds make of wheat..)  
Chatot: Well, do you like it?  
Buddy: Oh, they're fine.  
Chatot: Alright then. You can sleep here then.  
[It would be night time]  
Chatot: Ah, time goes by so fast.  
[Chatot would leave, going to his room next to Wigglytuff's room]  
[Buddy would go to sleep on his bed]

(Herro dere~ I shall continue where we left off!)  
Loudred: UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNIN' (I think that's what he says, I dunno. I forget :P)  
[Buddy wakes up, shaking and dizzy from the loud voice]  
Buddy: [Spinning of dizziness] Ugh...[Buddy stops getting dizzy and walks to the lobby]  
[Buddy sees a group of Pokemon standing like they're soldiers and saying some kind of motto]  
Buddy: (W-What's this..?)  
[The Pokemon finish the motto and continue their duties]  
[Chatot walks to Buddy]  
Chatot: Ah, Buddy! Today Bidoof will show you around. [He motions Bidoof over to him]  
Bidoof: What's up?  
Chatot: I need you to show Buddy around the place, let him get used to things.  
Bidoof: Yes sir! [Bidoof looks at Buddy]  
Bidoof: Hiya! I'm Bidoof! I'll be your guide for today.  
[Bidoof and Buddy walk out of the Wigglytuff Guild and to the Crossroads]  
[Bidoof points to the road reaching far outwards]  
Bidoof: That's the road every explorer mainly go to. It's the road to most of the Mystery Dungeons.  
Buddy: (Mystery Dungeons...?)  
[They both walk towards some stair leading underground]  
Bidoof: This is the Spinda Cafe! You can get treasure by donating items, use your food for drinks, and hang out with friends! (4th wall break?)  
[They both contine and walk to a place filled with markets of such and many Pokemon around]  
Buddy: [Buddy's eyes would be glimmering of joy and smiling]  
Bidoof: Here's the main place everyone goes to, Treasure Town!  
[Bidoof shows Buddy all the shops and such] (Too much writing :P)  
Buddy: [Is daydreaming] (Wow, so many shops and Pokemon! ...I might actually like it here!)  
Bidoof: That's all I have to sho- Oh wait, I have a few more things to show you actually.  
[Buddy realizes he's daydreaming and shakes his head]  
[They both walk back to the Guild and to a wooden board with posters on them]  
Bidoof: This is the Mission board! You get to save lost Pokemon or retreave an item for them!  
Buddy: (Maybe I can find a partner that way..)  
[They both walk to another wooden board, but it has posters with Pokemon on them]  
Bidoof: This is the Outlaw Board! You stop outlaws and bad Pokemon and you get a reward!  
[They walk back to the lobby]  
Bidoof: That's all I have to show you. Good luck with your adventuring!  
[Buddy walks to the Lunchroom, curious] [Buddy sees everyone eating berries and such]  
Buddy: (Is this a lunchroom or something?)  
[Buddy looks at the food and his stomach growls]  
Buddy: (I guess I am hungry...I hope there's a empty spot left)  
[Buddy looks around for a empty spot and finds on and sits in it and eats the berries]  
[Later, Buddy goes to his bed and sleeps]  
/CHAPTER 1 COMPLETED\\\  
/CHAPTER 2 WILL COME OUT SOON\\\ 


End file.
